


Troubadour

by DarkDrabblings



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Country Music, F/M, George Strait please forgive me, I ruined one of my favorite songs for this, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: “Say, sugar. Why don’t you sing me that song,” he said as he mindlessly rubs up and down your inner thigh. “You know, the one you say always reminds you of me.”Have some of that sick dark fluff.





	Troubadour

**Author's Note:**

> Ay ay! Yo girl back at it again with those non-con mind games. I wrote this from a Tumblr request that went a little something like this: 
> 
>  
> 
> **I really like those scenarios where the abusive guy makes the girl show him affection after abusing her. Like him resting his head on your bare chest after he just forced himself into you, making you sing a song for him while you're still sobbing because he loves hearing your sweet voice while you run your hands through his hair.**

“You’re too eager for my cock, ya know that?” he says, breath hot in your ear as he pounds you from behind. You let out a weak groan when his metal hand tangles itself into your hair, pulling your head back so that he can attack your neck once more. His cock continuously brushes against your spot no matter how much you beg him to stop.

“I know ya don’t mean that. Just listen to you moan for me,” Jesse grunts as he stops his pumps to grind his hips into you, drawing soft pants out of your mouth while your fingers dig into the pillow. His laughter is deep and dark, and you can feel it in your very core as his chest rumbles against your back. 

“Ah, ya hear that?” Jesse says as he resumes his previous pace. “Ya hear how wet your pussy is for me?” You try and shake your head, but his grip in your hair is too tight and as he yanks once more, making tears spring out of the corner of your eyes. His other hand comes around, and he sticks two fingers into your mouth.

“Suck,” he orders, and you obey, trying not to cry while you taste yourself on his thick digits. “Shit, your mouth is almost as wet as your cunt.” 

Suddenly, he’s no longer keeping the same rhythm from before, and his pace becomes frantic as he nears his end. He pulls his fingers out of your mouth and grabs at one of your hands that’s currently gripping hard into a pillow and forces your fingers to interlace, squeezing hard when he finally spills deep inside.

“Fuck…” he says through ragged breaths as his thrusts slow and continues to pump the rest of his seed into you. Your head drops into the pillow, and you let out a strangled cry when you feel his cum begin to seep out while he’s continuing to pump more.

When he’s finally sated, he slowly pulls out, and you wish you didn’t hear the awful noise that your pussy made when he finally left. His body is still on top of yours, and his light kisses were running from your jawline to shoulder, showing that he has no intentions of leaving anytime soon. His grip holds fast on your hand, no matter how much you try to pull away.

After a few moments, he finally relents and rolls off of you. A shiver runs through your body as he gets up to head to the restroom, leaving you laying there as a mixture of both your fluids seeps out of your body. With tears still running down your face, you make a move to lay on your back and instantly regret your decision when more of him spills out of you. 

So you opt to rest on your side, your legs squeezed tight as Jesse comes back into the room. You tightly shut your eyes as he lays behind you and soon, goosebumps are running up and down your body when his large hand comes to rest on your hips.

“Darlin,” he hummed as he walks his fingers up your side and to your shoulder, “Look at me.” You shiver as his low drawl rumbles in your ear. He places his hand back on your hips and forcefully turns you on your back.

You open your eyes and see his sickly sweet brown ones staring down at you before laying his head on your chest. Reaching over, he grabs one of your hands and places it in his hair. Tears gather at the corner of your eyes as his sick ritual starts up again.

He digs his face harder into your chest and lets out a low groan when your nails begin to gently thread through his hair. His hand wanders between your legs and forces them to spread again.

“Say, sugar. Why don’t you sing me that song,” he said as he mindlessly rubs up and down your inner thigh. “You know, the one you say always reminds you of me.”

You can't help the scoff that escapes you. That song. The one you accidentally let slip the first time you met him. The one that your father used to sing to you before he left on trips that would last for days, if not weeks. A simple song from the turn of the century that meant everything to you. The very same one that he’d force you to sing after he’d had his way with you night after night.

“Didja hear me?” he growled. His thumb was now slowly starting to circle over sensitive nub between your legs. “Let me hear that pretty voice of yours since you were so quiet while we made love tonight.” You shakily inhaled while continuing to run your fingers through his shaggy hair, still slick with sweat, and you open your mouth to sing as his thumb flicks across your clit.

“ _I s-still feel 25, most of the time_ ,” you start as the slow country melody begins to play in your head. 

“ _I still raise a little Cain with the boys.  
Honky Tonks and pretty women, b-but Lord I'm still right there with 'em._ ” 

You start sniffling as your childhood memories are slowly erased by his fingers slipping inside. Your walls clenching tightly around his digits as if his cock wasn’t just in there a few minutes before.

“ _Singing above the crowd and the n-noise._ ”

Closing your eyes again, you try not to let the sounds of your slick and his cum being mixed throw you off your rhythm as you begin the chorus. 

“ _Sometimes I feel like Jesse James,_  
_Still trying to make a name._  
_Knowing nothing's gonna change what I am.”_

Jesse’s mouth latches on your nipple, and he slowly begins sucking. You know he enjoys hearing the struggle in your voice as you try to keep going. His fingers lazily pump in and out of you as his thumb swirled faster along your clit.

“ _I was a young troubadour_  
_When I wrote in on a song._  
_And I'll be an old troubadour when I'm gone._ ”

The fingers still running through his hair stopped to grip it instead as you felt your unwanted orgasm approaching, and you paused in your singing to let out a small moan as his fingers curled inside you.

“Come on, darlin’. I ain’t finished with ya yet,” Jesse quickly said before going back to his previous assault on your nipple. Your hips begin to roll into his fingers as you continued singing.

“ _Well, the truth about a mirror..._  
_Is that a damn old mirror..._  
_Don't really tell the whole truth._  
_It don't show what's deep inside._  
_Or read between the lines._  
_And it's really no reflection of my youth..._ ”

You forced the last syllable out and started moaning his name instead. “Jesse, please,” you begged. Both of your hands were now tangled in his hair as you begin to reach your end.

“Shit, you love singing for me, dontcha?” he teased as you finally came. He could swear it was like hearing an angel sing as his name left your lips over and over again. As you slowly came down from your high, he removed his fingers and wiped them on your thigh. You ignored the sticky feeling as you tried to catch your breath. 

Jesse moved up a little bit higher and turned his body to lay on yours, his head snuggling into the crook of your neck as your legs now tangled with each other. You barely minded his weight on you as he pulled you tighter against his broad form and demanded you to continue where you left off. You obliged and began running your fingers through his hair once more as you sing to try and erase the guilt from eating away at your very core.

“ _Sometimes I feel like Jesse James_  
_Still tryin' to make a name._  
_Knowing nothing's gonna change what I am._ ”

Even when light snores began to come from him, you continued as your eyes slowly began to close as well.

“ _I was a young troubadour_  
_When I wrote in on a song._  
_I'll be an old troubadour when I'm gone…_ ”

Long after the lyrics had ended, the tune continued playing in your head. The heat of McCree’s body on top yours was almost comforting as you kept humming before finally falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please don't hesitate to check out my other prompts sinful prompts on my Tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> [DarkDrabblings](https://darkdrabblings.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
